


separation anxiety

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Gabrielle's tired of being left behind, and Xena comes around. (early xena)





	separation anxiety

      _Stay here, Gabrielle, it's dangerous; Stay put, Gabrielle, you'll be in the way-_ Gabrielle mocked Xena's voice in her head, kicking a pebble off the side of the path. Five days with no word from Xena, and in addition to becoming furiously mad, Gabrielle was becoming increasingly worried. Xena, the infallible Warrior princess, nearly six feet of deadly skills and hard muscle.  
  
     "She could still use someone to watch her back- neither of us are alone anymore," Gabrielle talked to herself, to the trees around her- trekking the path back to where she'd last seen Xena. "I'm gonna tell her that as soon as I-"  
  
     "Gabrielle!"  
  
     Gabrielle froze; heard the cry but couldn't place it-  
  
     "Gabrielle?"  
  
     "Xena?" Growing frantic, all anger forgotten, Gabrielle followed Xena's voice to a small, makeshift camp in the shrubbery, where Xena lay with a broken leg and two swollen, ugly black eyes. "Xena, who did this to you?"   
  
     Kneeling, to cup Xena's chin despite her wince, Gabrielle's expressions twisted with concern as she looked over her injuries.  
  
     "It doesn't matter- I took care of them." Xena's eyebrow raised dangerously, in a way Gabrielle had learned not to question.  
  
     "This! This is why I argue when we separate!" Gesturing to Xena's leg dramatically, Gabrielle shook her head. "How long have you  _been here_ \- I mean, you could've been killed, Xena." Worriedly, Gabrielle started rewrapping bandages over Xena's thigh, incensed by the bruising over her skin. "I mean, it's not like I can't handle myself anymore- I  _can be_ some help-"  
  
   
     "Gabrielle," Xena finally caught her attention, and even wincing through agonizing pain she looked amused. "I said 'alright' three times already.  _Maybe_ we should try travelling together more often than not for awhile." At Gabrielle's satisfied grin, Xena gave a tired smile. "Now could you go to the last town and get some more balm for these bruises?" Said more like a demand than a question, Gabrielle pouted in response.  
  
     "Xena-" Gabrielle huffed, "You  _just_ said-"  
  
     "I  _need_ it though, my face feels like a horse stepped on it and my leg actually  _did_ -" Xena saw Gabrielle's eyes widen, and trailed off. "Please?"  
  
     "I'll only be gone a day-  _half_ a day I'll walk extra fast- and after that! And then that's  _it_ , we stick together." Like a promise, Gabrielle swore it, eyes still caught on Xena's leg. 


End file.
